listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of deaths related to Russian apartment bombings
Many people have been allegedly killed in connection with the Russian apartment bombings. List of possibly related deaths Authors *Alexander Litvinenko, an author of two books about the events, was assassinated in London.U.K. officially views ex-spy's poisoning as murder case, Associated Press, December 6, 2006 In a book he co-authored with Yuri Felshtinsky Mr. Litvinenko claimed that FSB was behind the bombings.Agents 'asked me to betray Litvinenko', Mark Franchetti, December 9, 2007, The Sunday Times Journalists * Artyom Borovik investigated the Moscow apartment bombings and prepared a series of publications about them, according to Grigory Yavlinsky. Grigory Yavlinsky's interview, TV6 Russia, March 11, 2000 (computer translation) Mr Borovik received numerous death threats and died in an airplane crash in March 2000.Russian crash: search for terrorist link, BBC News, March 10, 2000 * Anna Politkovskaya was murdered in 2006. She asked 2004 presidential nominees about the bombings. Presidential election is our last chance to learn the truth, Anna Politkovskaya, Novaya Gazeta, № 2, January 15, 2004 (computer translation) Diplomats * Igor Ponomarev died in London shortly before his scheduled meeting with Mario Scaramella, Mr. Litvinenko's associate.British Detectives Focus on Lugovoi, Kovtun, Nabi Abdullaev, January 10, 2007, The Moscow TimesMr. Igor Ponomarev, Briefing 39, 31 October 2006, International Maritime Organization Politicians *Sergei Yushenkov, a Russian lawmaker and vice-chairmen of unofficial Sergei Kovalev commission created to investigate the bombings was assassinated in April 2003 *Yuri Shchekochikhin, a Russian lawmaker and member of Kovalev commission was apparently poisoned on July 3, 2003 Chronology of events. State Duma Deputy Yushenkov shot dead, Centre for Russian Studies, 17 April 2003Worries Linger as Schekochikhin's Laid to Rest, The Moscow Times, 7 July 2003 *Otto Lacis, another member of Kovalev commission, was assaulted in November 2003 В Москве жестоко избит Отто Лацис, NewsRU, 11 November 2003. He died two years later after a car accident. Скончался известный российский журналист Отто Лацис, November 3 2005 FSB people *FSB General German Ugryumov who supervised the special forces Alpha and Vympel units at this time Адмирал ФСБ - Дух воинский - Православное воинство - РУССКОЕ ВОСКРЕСЕНИЕ; ?> Johnson's Russia List #5054 - January 27, 2001 *Maxim Lazovsky, an FSB officer who was allegedly involved in staging of bombings in Moscow in 1994. *Vladimir Romanovich, an FSB officer who was identified by Mikhail Trepashkin as the man who rented basement of one of the bombed buildings, died in a hit and run accident in CyprusRussian Federation: Amnesty International calls for Mikhail Trepashkin to be released pending a full review of his case Official suspects of the case *Arab-born Mujahid Ibn al-Khattab was poisoned by the FSB in 2002. *Denis Saitakov, an ethnic Tatar from Uzbekistan,Russia: Grasping the Reality of Nuclear Terror was killed in Georgia in 1999-2000Putin’s defense sector appointeesOnly one explosions suspect still free, Kommersant, December 10, 2002.) *Khakim Abayev, an ethnic Karachai, was killed by FSB special forces in May 2004 in IngushetiaKarachayev terrorists found in the morgue, Kommersant, June 8, 2004. * Ravil AkhmyarovПроцесс о взрывах жилых домов: адвокат Адама Деккушева просит его полного оправдания, an ethnic Tatar, was killed in Chechnya in 1999-2000 * Timur Batchayev, an ethnic Karachai,ПРИЧАСТНЫЕ К ВЗРЫВАМ В МОСКВЕ УСТАНОВЛЕНЫ was killed in Georgia in the clash with police during which Krymshakhalov was arrested * Zaur Batchayev, an ethnic KarachaiNEWS FROM RUSSIA",Vol.VI, Issue No.18, dated 1st May 2003, was killed in Chechnya in 1999-2000 People who disappeared *Achemez Gochiyayev who rented basements of the bombed buildings under request from Dyshenkov and later reported about other mined buildings to police, according to his tape that Chechen middle men passed to Sergei Kovalev Commission. *Three FSB agents (two men and a women) who conducted the "training exercise" in the city of Ryazan. Their identities and fate remains unknown although their photos were advertised on Russian television. References Category:1999 in Russia Category:Federal Security Service of the Russian Federation Category:Massacres in Russia Category:Events in Moscow Category:Second Chechen War Category:Terrorism in Moscow Category:Terrorism in Russia Category:Terrorist incidents in 1999 Category:Russian apartment bombings